Talk:Smite Crawler
Rubies I don't think they drop rubies. Anyone ever seen a smite drop one? --Fyren 05:26, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) :Well, I would say there definitely is the possibility that they drop rubies. They are so rare, how can you be sure about it? I once got a ruby from a Fire Imp, but having killed hundreds of them while farming for charcoal I wouldn't say "Fire Imps drop rubies"! Something that isn't dropped regularily by a mob shouldn't be listed there. Because else we could list almost every single weapon in the game with almost every single mob. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 05:38, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I have killed hundreds of smites and received no rubies. Of course, if they are so rare, you're right in that we can't rule out anything from dropping them. In that case it's probably best to not list anything as dropping them and note it somehow on the ruby page. --Fyren 05:51, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) ::: I think anything can drop a ruby, Charr have dropped them, and stone summit 04:55, 3 November 2005 (EST) :::: I have had a ruby drop, many sapphires too, only one ruby in about 100 runs though ::::: Here's a screen of a Smite Crawler dropping a ruby. They seem to be dropping more often now from Smites...--Mshantar 13:35, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Here's a screen of a sapphire drop I got today. ---Timhaszeafro 4:25. 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Everything in the game has a tiny chance of dropping rubies/sapphires/diamonds. —Dr Ishmael 21:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::: So you would say that we shouldn't put it on the dropped items list? makes sense. ---Timhaszeafro 22:07, 17 February (EST) ---- When fighting these critters, my ele does 100% fire damage, not more, not less. Does that mean their armor is weaker against fire? Because of the level difference, I would assume my damage would be off, but it's not. Any ideas? --Karlos 18:06, 27 October 2005 (EST) :Enemy level is not directly a factor (in SonOfRah's formula, at least). Assuming you're level 20, it means they have 60 AL versus fire. --Fyren 18:55, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::What is that formula? Does it imply that level makes a different in that it scales your damage down if you were less than 20 only but does nothing if you are 20 or what? Because it's obvious that the Charr attacks for example are a LOT less potent now than they were when I was level 9. Or is that just the increased armor and HP? --Karlos 04:39, 28 October 2005 (EST) :::gwonline.net, check the "damage explained" link or something like that in the left navbar. For spells, it compares your level * 3 to the enemy AL to determine damage scaling. (Your attribute just determines the base damage.) --Fyren 05:16, 28 October 2005 (EST) They jsut have 60AL agaisnt at least evry element since i used skilsl form evry element on them and it hit exactly the damage it said it would do, and also, EVRY cc weapon also exactly hit the dmg it said it would hit so i think they just have 60Al against evry sort of dmg (expect life stealing, chaos, holy and dark dmg since evrything has 0AL agaisnt that)— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 15:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) :^^^^That had so many typing mistakes it was painful to read. VegaObscura 23:06, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Thats me:P—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 14:28, 21 January 2007 (CST) 25 August 2009 (EST) :^^^^^That is not entirely true, every enemy except undead has 60 AL vs. Holy dmg, and Fendi if you fight him has slightly more armor vs holy than other undead, but EVERY enemy has 60 AL vs. Shadow. Bladed Aatxes have more than 60 AL vs. Holy, but have base 60 AL vs. Shadow dmg. --Innoruuk Some problem with my account name not showing blue, will fix when I figure it out. Drop Rate out of Date? Recently (not able to tell you exactly how recently) for me and I have had reports from many many other people that the smite drop rate has gone down. Could anyone tell me if they have been having the same experience? When it comes to 8 runs and no ectos, it gets annoying and frustrating. I check the drope rate article, and it hasnt been updated since April. Link 19px talk 16:56, 31 January 2007 (CST) Smite Hex FTW? The description states that Spiteful spirit is a great idea for Smite Crawlers, but they just Smite Hex it right off. Of course this is usually remedied with a visage, but without flatlining their energy, hexes are pretty useless. If no one has any objections, I am going to pull that part off.---Milgram 05:21, 5 February 2007 (CST) :you need to use an aoe cover hex like shadow of fear(i'm pretty sure theres a better one) What kind of damage do they deal? I wanted to know for the purpose of knowing how Physical Resistance and Elemental Resistance interact with their attacks.--Curin Derwin 18:59, 25 February 2007 (CST) Neither one is very effective against Smites. Their attacks do physical damage, but they also have Zealot's Fire, which does frequent Fire damage. This of course isn't even mentioning the Holy damage from Shield of Judgment and Smite Hex. Zaq 19:11, 25 February 2007 (CST) On a semi related note, can anybody find a way to test if they do Slashing, Piercing, or Blunt? I'd assume Slashing. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 12:09, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Well... if you go whit a warrior and +10 armour vs slashing, blunt, pircing shields you would know. Biz 01:46, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Weaknesses? Anyone know? Nilator 18:06, 22 March 2007 (CDT)Nilator :I just wanna know if holy damage deals double to them... anyone know?69.151.57.155 05:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::This is a bit late, but no, they are not undead :P Silver Sunlight 14:07, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::But surprisingly, everything in the Chaos Plains is undead, but no, ghosts(tortured souls for example) are not considered undead. Innoruuk Ecto drop rate It seems that since the free access to the UW and FoW weekend event, that the Ectoplasm drop rate has gone up. Can anyone confirm this? :I think it is staying the same and just luck on your part. I did 4 or 5 runs last night and got none at all. --Rainith 22:41, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :: It feels like drop rate stayed the same, Ive gotten two ectos in a single run, then two more in separate runs, then about 4 runs whit no ectos, allmost exactly like it was a year ago before 55 nerf =D, Anet just feels bad about not keeping their word, they wouldnt agrovate their only custumers by pulling a cheap drop rate change Biz 01:50, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::its about how many flags you have on your account, the more time you farm, the more flags, the more flags you have, the worse the loot is. to get rid of flags do a few missions (you have to finish the mission) - Paladin Trackr ::::Flag....? you mean anit-farm, but that doesn;t excist anymore, and that flag tale was just made up—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 11:27, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Monk/Assassin? they seem to double strike a lot just like daggers, any thoughts about that? - Paladin Trackr :They've been in GW since the beginning, a year before Factions even came out. o_O--Swift Thief 18:37, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::Those are not hits, thats a Reversal of Fortune it looks like a punch -- (talk) LvL 15 Prot These guys have lvl 15 protection prayers, i do aftershock on them regularly and it does a -25 and their hp goes up (I like a challenge) 105 -80= 25 damage delt, and 80 healed, pfft a return of 55hp, aint bad. K, Maybe i've thought about this to much... Munny 02:08, 17 April 2007 (CDT) And also Rank 15 in Smiting Prayers, to the woe of my War I discovered that they do 50 dmg with SoJ 82.26.241.27 16:17, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Aggresive Smites It's stange, some times smites attack other groups of their own kind, always the group to the left after you kill the first group and go round the corner, any ideas as to why this happens? --Eraser Rain 01:26, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :Zealot's Fire happens =P thats where all ectos you don't get are lost =D Biz 12:38, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Question How many of these spawn? Ron Ng 10:49, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Depends on your spawn when you create the instance. they go in groups of 3-5 and there are about 13 groups. someone correct that last figure if i got it wrong. -- Xeon 10:59, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::I am pretty sure that there are only ten groups...unless there are some smites outside the Ice Wastes, or unless some spawn once you clear the areaKiller Revan 15:58, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::It depends really, I've also seen groups of Smite Crawlers kill eachother, so that's why you've seen less ;) -- 12:42, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Health Any1 know how much hp they have?--panteraff7 It can't be any higher than 500, they just drop too fast to Spiteful Spirit for it to be more than that. Xx Mental Xx can i cap shield of judgement from them? are there any smite crawler bosses? i dont have prophecies so i want to cap that spellKyle952 00:35, 18 June 2007 (CDT)kyle952 :No, the only location to cap Shield of Judgment in the game is from Myd Springclaw in Mineral Springs --Gimmethegepgun 00:38, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Also, even if there WAS a boss, you wouldn't be allowed to use it. It would be barred to you the same way PvE only skills are in PvP. 24.77.129.8 19:04, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Why are you banned from using SoC in UW ? eve if there was a smite crawler boss there? :You're not banned from using SoC in UW. But there's nothing there to use it on. :What 24 meant is that you're banned from capturing Prophecies-only skills when you don't own Prophecies. Simply put: You wouldn't have the option of selecting that skill. :What 24 forgot was that he was wrong. UW isn't EoTN. If it was possible to cap in UW, it would be Core and not Proph only. :But this is mad late so none of the above matters anymore. Oh well. A F K When 19:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::By hitting a smite with full health with a scythe I did 18 damage to it. I took a screenshot, enlarged the health bar to 100 pixels width and noticed there where 3 pixels gone. This would mean that 3 pixels = 18 health, -> 100 pixels equals 600 health. Dunno if this is 100% foolproof, but my guess is that they have 600 hp. --Progger 19:39, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ecto drops in hard mode? hey, i regularly farm smites in normal mode using the earth ele (sandstorm etc) and get a fair few ecto doing that. so i figured i'd try out doing monk 600 + a smiter hero to get better drops. i've killed about 100 smites this way, in hard mode, and not one has dropped an ecto. this may just be insanely bad luck, but is the drop rate actually less in hard mode? or, as much as i doubt it, do they not drop from them in hard mode? any speculation/screens would be appreciated. Olly :they do still drop in hard, supposedly with the same drop rate. I assume you're having bad luck b/c you have a hero along for the ride. --SLeeVe 10:36, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::Supposedly, the drop rate of rare materials doubles in HM, but then you have to consider the new items added to the party (lockpicks, rarer items/more golds, passage scroll doubled...), so really that doubled rate might get shrouded amongst a whole storm of other drops added. I think when they said drop rate increases, they meant reg materials, cause damn feather farming Nahpui HM nets me and my partner between 600 and 1000 feathers per run. Innoruuk "These creatures are known to drop Storm Bows more than any others." I would like to see proof of that otherwise I'm taking it down --Blue.rellik 08:29, 1 October 2007 (UTC) What kind of proof do you want? Personally, I've gotten dozens of the damn things to drop from Smites. I probably see at least one Stormbow or more per run, although most are white and blue. I have seen several purple, and two golds. Where did this report originate? I'd be interested in knowing.Talia 00:35, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Added Drop Added that they drop sapphires, maybe very rarely but they do drop, so i think its worth mentioning :Also rubies --Soulflame 05:05, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::Almost anything in the game can drops Ruby and Sapphire, actually. －Sora 09:03, 7 November 2007 (UTC) might be a new nerf to farming them now, bout a month ago, there was a regular update,well right after i went kephet farming in crystal desert,our group was at the beginnin gof the run and when we got to the rockshot devourer, it was transcparent light blue,bout 10 min later,another update,and afterward it did not appear, anyone else think anet might have plans to add a new friend of the smite crawlers? :I usually have Rockshot Devourers as big, white blocks, but that doesn't mean ANet is thinking about nerfing my gaming experience >.< -- -- (s)talkpage 14:11, 20 October 2007 (UTC) rubies? I think rubies should be taken off drop list. Almost anything can drop rubies. Ive killed prob over 500 smites and i have never gotten a ruby. Its like putting black dye in drop list. Sorry if i did any thing wrong with posting this is my first post. 71.178.114.180 23:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :The Drop Rate stuff should be removed all together, imho. It is influenced by a lot of things... --- -- (s)talkpage 17:04, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::I would say to leave them because even if any can drop, these guys probably have the highest drop rate of rubies, and sign you comments with ~~~~(four tildes) -- 17:05, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::I think they don't. The only Ruby drops I ever had, we're from Elementals, as far as I remember. I think it's just a strong case of random (wich is the reason why a drop rate table phails) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:08, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Abit late but hey...Well I've had Rubies drop from a Smite before. If was during my first few runs with the W/Me Visage build, I was plannign on givign up (given I died all the time) but then I had a Ruby drop. That made it worthwile kinda, so I kept farming them. Since then that was the only Ruby to ever drop from a Smite, but I've had like 20+ ectos since then...Khazad Guard 08:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Ecto drop rate imho i think the drop rate for ectos is WAY more then <2% .. i had several runs where i killed all smites and got 4-5 ectos :s ill try making a list of how many ectos i get/smites, and will count till 500 smites and make up stats:p <-- geek at work... 84.192.144.207 14:50, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :I've had 3 runs without any ecto drop. IT IS RANDOM. It's basically impossible to set an accurate percentage. Also, everyone was farming SS/LB pts, so there was barely anyone in UW. And I just happen to think that matters. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:57, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::Drops are random, just like theres a chance you go into the UW and all the smites will drop and ecto... its a very very slim chance but its just all random... theres no tellingwhat your gonna get. Although some drops are more common than others. On sat i got 3 ectos in 1 run, but next day and today i've gotten none [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 13:27, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I have done 5 runs now since an update and i haven't got a single ecto drop. Anyone else seeing a heavy reduce in droprate from these or am i just having very bad luck? :One of my runs gave me 4 ectos... — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] 17:18, 15 May 2008 (UTC) New drop? I've seen smites drop passage scrolls to the underword (In NM) new drop or am I just imagining things. The CBR :Since UW and FoW scrolls are added (they were added together with Hard Mode, they drop from Bosses), they drop from anything in UW and FoW respectively (w.o.w. UW scrolls in UW, FoW scrolls in FoW). — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] 17:57, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Fair nuff.. it's been a while since my last UW visit.. xD The CBR Elemental dmg Hi I am creating a build to farm these things and I was wondering if the Crawler have some sort of a AL against elemental damage, especially Earth dmg? Thanks in advance-- 18:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :They're monks, so they should be squishy, but I don't know whether they got any additional bonusses or anything.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::"They're Monks" ::SS of a Tome or it didn't happen. ::No Divine Favor in NM, dunno about HM. Piercing damage. etc. etc. A F K When 19:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::So a monk with a Piercing Axe is not a monk? You can say with pretty much 100% certainty that they're Monks. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've had tomes drop from them.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC)